Automatic: A Tokio Hotel Songfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Over and over again he had berated her, it seemed to her that he had almost become automatic, his heart like an Engine, the real question was how does she get out of it? Funnier then one might think


**This has to be one of the first fics off the song. ****But you know me, I cant help it.  
:P I do like the song, but its so different.**

**Emily's crying over it, she says they've gone mainstream, but she also says she kinda likes it.**

**Idk, give her two days and she'll be addicted to it.**

**Please!  
Read and review and don't forget to enjoy, that parts big too!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"How many times to I have to tell you! I don't _like _cream!" A man with blond hair and dazzling brown said barking at a girl with blue eyes and blue hair.

"Sorry." The girl with blue hair said.

"You say sorry a lot." The man said taking a large sip of coffee from the cup.

"You yell at me a lot." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be sarcastic with me." The man said.

The girl raised her eyebrows.

The man looked around the coffee shop that they were standing in and looked back at her with a sigh.

"You know I love you right?" he said, taking her face in his hands.

"Yeah, I know." She said, smartly, bluntly, with a quick pace, all the things that made it sound like she didn't really believe it.

The man sighed and sat down.

The girl still was standing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Standing." She stated.

Things had started to break apart at the edges with them.

She wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Baby." He said holding out a chair, she remained standing.

"Love, Sit down." He said, this time forcefully.

"_Automatic." _The girl mumbled.

"What?"

"Automatic." The girl said again.

All the sudden she had a flame behind her eyes.  
A flame behind those clear, blue eyes.

She reached down and shoved him.

At once he stood up, menacingly, looking her down.

The girl just shoved him in the chest,

"_You're automatic, and your heart's like an engine!" _She sang, the electro, almost ethereal music in perfect timing with her voice.

"_I die with every beat, you're Automatic, and your voice is electric, why do I still believe?" _

Why did she still believe?  
What was it that kept her there?

"_It's Automatic, every word in your letter, a lie that makes me bleed!" _The girl sang, showing her arms, dried blood on her wrists.

Faint, slivery scars showing that went up her arm, under her shirt and inevitably to her heart.

"_It's automatic, when you say things get better, but they never…"_The man was looking at her in fury.

Everything in the coffee shop had stopped, Grinders had stopped, the smell of coffee and cream came to a halt, and even the group of boys chatting in the back in loud voices had stopped.

_"THERES NO REAL LOVE IN YOU, THERES NO REAL LOVE IN YOU, THERES NO REAL LOVE IN YOU, WHY DO I KEEP LOVING YOU?"_ She yelled. Every ounce of her being held power.

The man stared at her, his eyes wide, and wondering.

_"It's Automatic, counting cars on a crossroad_." The girl pointed to the busy street outside.

_"They come they come and go like you, it's Automatic.  
Watching faces I don't know, Erase, the face, of you!" _

"Look you little bitch!" The man started off.  
She shoved him back into his chair, feeling more powerful then he ever felt over her.

"_IT'S AUTOMATIC, SYSTEMATIC, SO TRAUMATIC, YOU'RE AUTOMATIC!  
THERE'S NO REAL LOVE IN YOU! THERE'S NO REAL LOVE IN YOU!  
THERE'S NO REAL LOVE IN YOU! WHY DO I KEEP LOVING YOU?"_And as last time she sang the verse, she didn't wait for an answer from the dumbfounded man in front of her.

"_AUTOMATIC AUTOMATIC AUTOMATIC AUTOMATIC!"_ she screamed.

"_EACH STEP YOU MAKE, EACH BREATH YOU TAKE, YOUR HEAR,. YOUR SOUL. REMOTE-CONTROLLED. THIS LIFE, IS SO SICK, YOU'RE AUTOMATIC TO ME!_" the girl let it all out.

Years and years of frustration and anger.

In the background a mans voice sang with hers.

(_No love in you)  
_(_No love in you)_She screamed, Her hair falling in front of her face.  
Her palms rolled into fists.

"THERE'S NO LOVE IN YOU! THERE'S NO LOVE IN YOU!"

Sweat on her brow.

"_WHY DO I KEEP LOVING YOU?" _

"Because you need me." The man said cutting her off.

She slapped him hard across the face.

His face was full of shock as he raised his hands to his swollen cheek.

"THERE'S NO REAL"

_(Automatic) _The background man sang.

"_Love in you!"_

(Automatic)

"WHY DO I…"

(_Automatic)_

"KEEP LOVING YOU!?"

The girl looked up at the sky. The wood beams of the ceiling wide and welcoming.

The smell of coffee thick in the air, she sighed, bringing a hand across her for – "Miss, are you all right?" a voice cut through.

The girl snapped out of it as she looked at the man before her.

He was a short, stalky man, with a strong face, kind clear green-grey eyes and long, silky brown hair that fell past his shoulders.

His wide, calloused hand that seemed protective almost was still on her elbow from when he was getting her attention.

"Are you all right?" He asked again.

The girl looked around, wondering where the man went.

"He left five minutes after you spaced out." The man nodded.

"Your boyfriend looked kinda ticked." He said.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend!" the girl said quickly.

"Sure looked like it…" the man mumbled.

The girl over looked that bit.

"I like your hair, it reminds me of my friends hair when he was fifteen, he went through the spiky with the long bangs stage, I didn't see his left eye for ages." The man laughed.

She laughed with him.

"What are you thinking?" The man asked.

"I was considering my weird daydreams. Most of the time their like something out of Hairspray." She shook her head. "Or some Abba song…."

"Weird." The man said.

"Yeah…" the girl shook her head.

"I'm Georg." He said.

"Anna." She shook his hand smiling.

* * *

**For Anna Wilcox. **


End file.
